The field of the invention pertains to in-vehicle networks for diagnostics, analysis and monitoring. The networks integrate with PC gateways for data acquisition, computer-based measurement, and automation systems with in-vehicle communication. However, in the past, when hardware components were upgraded, existing software could become non-compatible with the upgraded hardware. Manufacturers of various tools attempted to remedy these compatibility problems by using a box to talk to multiple data links. This was not very satisfactory and a better solution to this problem was needed.
There is a marked need for engineers, designers and maintenance personnel to have access to the status, and often times control of automotive vehicle parameters of vital system components like engines, transmissions, brakes and instrument clusters.